


【HP】Relationship

by Lucerous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Summary: 我大本命LMSS简直冷cryyyy了啊啊啊啊难道真的没人萌嘛？！！心塞塞π_π这篇基本没跟原著走,狮院的线也没提。大概就是Lucius完全一副直男加好好公子形象和教授单恋无果【偶尔虐本命是我的恶趣味哇咔咔】
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	【HP】Relationship

_**嘲笑者**_  
  
“混血？”Lucius高傲的扬了扬头。   
  
“是的。”帕金森家继承人有些不屑的答道，似乎只是提起混血这个词都让他恶心半天。  
  
“低劣的出身，贫穷的家庭，自甘堕落嫁给麻瓜的母亲，和泥巴种的不清不白，阴沉冷漠不招喜的性格。”   
  
“噢，他竟被分进了斯莱特林。”Lucius故作夸张的惊叹 “所以是什么让你如此费心去关注这样一个不在同一年级的新生，嗯？”随口调侃友人，看着对方面上闪现出恼怒的神彩。   
  
“我猜他拒绝了某些请求。”   
  
帕金森的面色有些僵硬。  
  
“你早该收敛收敛了。”Lucius有些冷淡的点出帕金森此番谈话的目的。  
  
“Severus Snape...”   
  
他记起一双漂亮的黑眼睛。   
  
嗯... 容貌尚可，但名流圈子里比这出色的可多了去。 拒绝权势正盛的帕金森，对于一个毫无背景的斯莱特林可不是个好选择。  
  
他倒是期待这莽撞的结果呢。 爬上帕金森的床，被玩玩然后抛弃？  
  
“我想你跟他说了让他再仔细考虑。”   
  
提起这个，帕金森的脸更黑了“是，然后他更直白的拒绝了一遍。”   
  
Lucius毫不顾忌贵族形象的大笑出声“好，真是好！”   
  
“Lucius...”阴沉沉的磨牙声传来。  
  
Lucius立马端正自己的仪态正经道“没想到风月老手帕金森也有栽了的时候。”   
  
“还是那句话。毕竟也是个斯莱特林，别太过了。” 送走前来诉苦反被嘲笑的帕金森。 Lucius倒是觉得这个小学弟意外的有趣。   
  
不久后，斯莱特林里传开了一个消息。 Severus Snape是个低贱斯莱特林混血。   
  
瞧瞧，多么可怜。 排挤，歧视，欺辱。 仅仅因为他得罪了一个不应得罪的人。   
  
这一切自然是Lucius默许着放任帕金森去做的。  
  
可惜。   
  
Snape依旧我行我素。

  


_**有意者**_  
  
身为级长也是担任着巡夜的职责的，Lucius一路抱怨着耽误了他宝贵的睡眠，一路百无聊赖的走着走过千万遍的地窖。  
  
在接近一条偏僻的走廊时，似乎有什么声响传来。 果断的给自己施下幻身咒，隐到黑暗的拐角处，却出乎意料的发现，是那个Snape和两个三年级的斯莱特林学生。   
  
“噢，这不是低贱的斯莱特林混血?”   
  
“半夜三更，一个人，偏僻的走廊。要去做什么？”   
  
Snape只是冷冷的盯着这个吊儿郎当的人。 他并不知道他是谁，但明显来者不善。  
  
看Snape并不接话，高个子学生稍微笑了笑“呦，还挺倔。怎么，要去找帕金森少爷了。”   
  
“不如也跟我试试看，小混血？”   
  
Snape自然听懂了他言语中夹杂的肮脏暗示。  
  
“滚远点。”他拿出了魔杖。  
  
“滚？我怕你会求着我离你更近一点呢。”说着也不顾那直指他的魔杖更加走近。   
  
“力松劲懈。”   
  
Severus的魔杖掉在了地上，人也靠墙支撑着才能稍微稳住自己发软的身子。  
  
一个个子稍矮的学生从阴暗的角落转出，又补了一个静音咒。  
  
高个子得意的扯过那个无力反抗的人，捡起Severus的魔杖开始挑他的衣服，小个子则利落的翻出一瓶浅蓝色魔药强行灌入。  
  
试图反抗，却抵不过无力的身体和那瓶奇怪魔药带来的一阵阵热潮。  
  
不！不！   
  
惊怒交加的Severus晕了过去。

  


_**施恩者**_  
  
Lucius并没有急着现身，他本想看看，他到底会怎么做。  
  
到底年幼，警惕不够，对事情后果预料不足。  
  
眼看着那人上身的衣服几被褪净。  
  
是时候了，他解除了身上的咒语，顺便打破了静音咒“我就说今天有些不好的预感，看看这是怎么了，两位斯莱特林攻击了另一位斯莱特林”他意有所指的看了看散落在地的衣物“并且还打算做些什么？”  
  
两人显然认出了Lucius。  
  
很好，他们还没有愚蠢到公开顶撞一个高年级的学院级长 “那么，费尔奇那里劳动服务两个月。” 无视那两人敢怒不敢言的眼神，他轻轻的抱起昏倒在地黑发斯莱特林，留下了一个高傲的令人跺脚的背影优雅从容的离开了。  
  
他不会扣自己学院的分，但是身为级长，这样的事情也是不允许在眼皮子底下发生。手段还如此卑劣。  
  
抱着的人轻飘飘的没有分量，却有热度。 Severus下意识的渴求着一些冰凉的东西，他情不自禁的磨蹭着，扯着自己被拢上的衣服。  
  
混血拒绝贵族，要么是混血太过不知情识趣，要么是贵族不够有魅力。现在看来，显然是后者。  
  
小家伙急切的拨弄着自己的衣服，还不停的往自己身上蹭。裸露在外的皮肤泛起淡淡的红色，纤长而浓密的睫毛颤抖着。  
  
青涩而纯洁，无怪帕金森会蠢蠢欲动。  
  
他把人带回了级长休息室，找出了常用的解剂给不安分扭动着的小黑蛇灌下。  
  
噢，在大半个Hogwarts的少女少男都想和Malfoy少爷来上那么一段风流韵事的情况下，这点药可是必备品。  
  
“你...谢谢。” 看清了Lucius的面容之后，Severus有些别扭的道谢。  
  
他知道这个人，总是和那个帕金森走的很近。不过他没有把自己交给他。  
  
Lucius弯起眼眉，笑意懒散。  
  
“Lucius Malfoy. ”   
  
“Severus Snape. ”   
  
“一个级长，放任这种事情还是做不到的。”   
  
“...我...我是说你没有...”  
  
“咳..”Lucius咳嗽了两声，作为一位绅士的贵族，他当然不会趁人之危。  
  
“把我交给帕金森。” 醒悟了自己的奇异的误会，Lucius有些尴尬的扭转话题“自然不会。“  
  
”以后不要深夜里一个人出来。你明白，Hogwarts夜里不是那么安全。“Lucius扫了眼那人依旧有些零落的衣衫“不是每一次，你都能像今天一样幸运。”  
  
Severus仰视着那人，脸上仍带着丝丝红晕。 他乖巧的点点头。  
  
Lucius不禁失笑，这是就是帕金森形容的牙尖爪利的小野猫？  
  
“以后需要帮助可以来找我，你先在这休息吧。” 

  


_**报恩者**_  
  
“醒醒？” Lucius轻轻摇着在自己寝室门口睡过去的Severus。  
  
那人睡眼朦胧着掏出抱在怀里的小包塞到Lucius手上。  
  
“...这是...”   
  
“还给你的。” 说罢，Severus就匆忙的跑了。  
  
一头雾水的Lucius拆开包裹，一堆瓶瓶罐罐。标签上是那人瘦长有力的字体。  
  
迷情剂解剂   
  
魅惑剂解剂......   
  
Lucius哭笑不得，不过魔药质量倒是上乘。  
  
一个一年级的的学生，并不富裕，那么这些药剂的出处......  
  
“是我自己熬的。”  
  
“我假设一年级还没有学到这些解剂的制法。”Lucius眯起眼睛，盯着那只正不安的搅动手指的小黑发斯莱特林。  
  
“图书馆。”  
  
“那么...我有幸与你合作吗，Severus？”  
  
“抱歉？”  
  
“也许我的请求或许唐突，但你知道，有些额外的收益总是不错的。”  
  
“请..请容我考虑考虑。”  
  
“没关系，想好了随时来找我。”

  
  
_**无关者**_  
  
“嘿呦，小家伙这是决定投向我的怀抱了？”帕金森嬉皮笑脸。  
  
“我想我早就说的够清楚了。我能假设您的智慧超过了一只门把手？”语气是遗憾而惋惜的“显而易见的没有。”  
  
“那你来我的寝室干嘛？”  
  
“您的单人寝室吗？自信过度的帕金森先生。”难怪Lucius学长老是和他一起。  
  
“你的父母教过你社交礼仪吗？无礼的小家伙。” Severus的面色骤然冷了下来“很抱歉，确.实.没.有。”   
  
一时间，两人陷入了尴尬。更准确的说，是帕金森单方面觉得很尴尬。  
  
“两位这是打算在门口作摆设吗？”Lucius戏谑的声音及时的传来。  
  
Severus的脸刷的红了“我..我..我..他他他..我是来...”  
  
“进去说。”Lucius自然的打开了寝室的门招呼Severus进去。  
  
被孤零零晾在一边的帕金森风中石化，谁来给他解释解释为什么他看上的人会突然和Lucius混到一起去了！他没看错吧，那只小野猫竟然还脸红了！结巴了！从小就没争过过Lucius的帕金森悲剧泪。 

  


_**合作者**_  
  
“这么说，你是答应了。”  
  
“嗯。但我只是一年级新生。” 无权，无势，受尽欺凌。  
  
"Malfoy总是会向他们的合作者展现足够诚意的。" "你要什么魔药？"  
  
"这个倒是不急。两年的时间，让我看看你能在这条路上走多远。"  
  
"为什么是我？"  
  
“因为我很看好Severus的魔药天分。”Lucius轻笑着巧妙的绕开了话题"你要学的还很多,Severus。"  
  
"对于斯莱特林而言，你太单纯。"  
  
"也许吧。"他不甚在意的付之一笑。

  


_**投诚者**_  
  
"我只愿将我的忠诚献给伟大的主人，成为食死徒。"Severus的声音冷静而沉着。  
  
"黑魔王赐予你这份荣耀。"魔杖一挥，他的左臂便烙上了将伴随一生的印记。  
  
\---  
  
"为什么要这么做，Severus？"  
  
"自然是追随伟大的主人。"  
  
"你本不该卷入这些是非的。"  
  
"又有几个斯莱特林能置身事外，关于魔药的事已经有人来找过我两回了。"  
  
"这些年你变了许多。"  
  
"不如说本性如此，你我都是斯莱特林，这点你不是再清楚不过吗。"  
  
Lucius笑起来"我自然是没看错你。"  
  
魔药大师也勾起一个寡淡的笑容"你一向有眼光。"

  


_**旁观者**_  
  
婚礼隆重而华丽，十分符合那人的贵族品味。 Lord甚至亲自来主婚。  
  
他是Lord的左右手，他是Lucius的至交好友。  
  
坐上宾，前排到与新郎新娘同席。  
  
他能清楚的看到Narcissa幸福的微笑着，娇羞的伸出手由Lucius单膝下跪着给她戴上那枚戒指。  
  
一对新人向他走来。   
  
Severus略微勾起嘴角做出一个笑容“恭喜了，Lucius.”  
  
“多谢,Sev。"  
  
"真可惜你不是伴郎。”  
  
“当伴郎做陪衬来凸显你的光辉吗？”  
  
“Severus,你的冷笑话真是一如既往的可爱。” Lucius摇了摇手上的酒杯，轻轻的碰了一下Severus的脸颊“我们去下一桌了。玩的愉快，亲爱的Severus。”  
  
离开热闹的婚宴已是深夜。  
  
Lucius喝的烂醉，看得出他那份发自心底的愉悦。 而他飞路回Hogwarts，走在阴暗的地窖走廊里。  
  
他记起多年以前第一次认识Lucius的时候，他告诫自己不要随意夜游。  
  
现在，他是那个走夜路的人。  
  
握紧魔杖，警觉前行。  
  
却再也没有一个人来救他脱离黑暗。  
  
“不是每一次，你都能像今天一样幸运。”是啊，他后来总是不走运。改变了那么多，终究只是旁观者。  
  
大概是因为，遇见他，就花光了一生的好运罢。

  


Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> 我大本命LMSS简直冷cryyyy了啊啊啊啊难道真的没人萌嘛？！！心塞塞π_π这篇基本没跟原著走,狮院的线也没提。大概就是Lucius完全一副直男加好好公子形象和教授单恋无果【偶尔虐本命是我的恶趣味哇咔咔】


End file.
